fireball_studios_fandonfandomcom-20200216-history
Saikin Fighters
Saikin Fighters, also known as Recent Fighters is a fighting video game developed by Spike Chunsoft and published by Bandai Namco Entertainemt, featuring characters from newer series based around the years of 2010 and 2020. The game is set to be released in 2019 on the Nintendo Switch, Playstation 4 and Xbox One. The game will only feature a crossover of the franchises that made their debut around 2010 through 2020. The franchises itself will all come from each genre: Video Games, Cartoons, Anime and Manga, and Web Shows that debuted around the 2010 to 2020 era. Gameplay The game plays very similar to that of Jump Force, being a 3-on-3 tag team open arena battle, the characters will have the following inputs: Rush, Heavy, Throw, Awakening, Rush Up, Rush Down, Smash, Heavy Smash, Smash Up, Smash Down, Pound Attack, and High Speed Counterattack as their basic moves as they will have four more moves which are their special attacks, three of them are their special attacks while their fourth one is an Ultimate move which acts as a finisher ranging from connecting a hit to the opponent to a move where a incoming one shot projectile or multiple hit blast attack hits. During each battle, all characters from each of their team will all share 1 healthbar, and there will be a total of 2 (3 if the other team wins Round 2). Another mechanic is that Stage Transactions can occur if a player or a CPU does a heavy smash then a smash attack after to launch the opponent into a different area of the arena. Some characters also have a Ultimate Awakening which allows them to transform beyond their normal level of super form, going beyond that for example, Baxter can go Super X1 as his Awakening, but he can go Super Psych X1 in his Ultimate Awakening. Modes Offline Mode * Single Player: Single Player mode allows the player to fight the CPUs, the player can change the difficulty of the CPUs as well. * Multiplayer: During Multiplayer mode, a second player will join in the fight against you. Hope things turn out well during the fight. * 1-v-1 Mode: This mode allows only 1 character against another and cannot have a 3-v-3 tag team, instead a 1-v-1. * Instant Karma: In this mode, the high-speed counterattack can be used very easily to get out of a combo that you're being punished in. When you time it right, you will get a big power boost and give your foes a taste of their own medicine, use it wisely thought. * Story Mode: Story Mode will tell the story of how these characters all come together as they face their worst foe yet, bent on recreating the world as we know it! Online Mode * Regular: Fight against another player online in a 3-v-3 tag team aspect. * 6 Player Tag Team: In this mode, each player selects their own character and is randomly placed as a team. One player fights another while the other 4 spectate until they are selected to go out to fight, plays very similar to Dragon Ball Fighterz's mode with the same aspect. * Instant Karma: Online Edition: Same thing with the Offline version, except it is with the players you fight against. * Spectate: In this mode, you get to freely watch a match between 2 players with 3 characters on each of their team. Training Mode Training Mode allows a 3-v-3 tag team asset where the player can freely attack an idling CPU who plays like a punching bag. They can change the settings to make the CPU act differently like running away or attacking the foe. Even allowing them to constantly Jump. Playable Characters Saikin Fighters Character Sheet The Characters are the fighters who participate in the game. There are currently a total of 23 Characters playable as of right now. Biography |- |style="background:#A9003B"| |style="background:#A9003B"|Garnet is one of the main protagonists from Steven Universe. She is the powerhouse of the Crystal Gems as she wields her gauntlets as her primary weapons. She's a protector and trainer to Steven as well. She is also the fusion result of Ruby and Sapphire. |style="background:#A9003B"| |- |style="background:#FF7C00"| |style="background:#FF7C00"|Jasper is one of the main antagonists in Steven Universe. She was once corrupted into an unknown fusion gem, turned villain throughout the series searching for Rose Quartz for revenge. |style="background:#FF7C00"| |- |style="background:#7995B7"| |style="background:#7995B7"|Bismuth is a former antagonist, now a supporting protagonist in Steven Universe. She was locked away by Rose Quartz for something not understanding, until Steven arrived and free'd her for the truth. Now she is once again a member of the Crystal Gems. |style="background:#7995B7"| |- |style="background:#FF0000"| |style="background:#FF0000"|Baxter is the main protagonist from the Super Baxter series. He is also known as the Hero of Siderville, having fought off enemies with his Pyrokinetic Abilities. He can also transform into the Super X1 form and even the legendary Super Psych X1 Form. |style="background:#FF0000"| |- |style="background:#73BC1E"| |style="background:#73BC1E"|Gunther is the deuteragonist from the Super Baxter series. He is the player two of the series as well as the younger brother of Baxter. Once kidnapped by the Green Gang, Gunther has became one of Siderville's most phenominal heroes along with his brother. He fights with his Electrokinetic abilities and can also go Super X1 just like his brother! |style="background:#73BC1E"| |- |style="background:#00B7FF"| |style="background:#00B7FF"|Shovel Knight is the main protagonist of the said series. One day, Shield Knight was kidnapped and Shovel Knight had noticed as he sets out to go on a adventure defeating various enemies with his signature weapon - a shovel. |style="background:#00B7FF"| |- |style="background:#00FCFF"| |style="background:#00FCFF"|Finn is the main protagonist from Adventure Time. He is known as the Hero of Ooo defeating various enemies while holding multiple swords. He even uses the Grass Sword in his moveset. |style="background:#00FCFF"| |- |style="background:#077F67"| |style="background:#077F67"|Izuku Midoriya is the main protagonist from My Hero Academia. Born without a Quirk. Midoriya meets All Might and becomes the next user to wield the quirk One for All. |style="background:#077F67"| |- |style="background:#8FDDF5"| |style="background:#8FDDF5"|Rick Sanchez is one of the main protagonists from Rick and Morty. He is a genius scientist who is a minor known crinimal across the galaxy. He goes on his adventures with his grandson Morty to new planets and galaxies. |style="background:#8FDDF5"| |- |style="background:#FFCC23"| |style="background:#FFCC23"|Evil Morty is one of the main antagonists from Rick and Morty. Nothing much about him is known, but he is an alternate counterpart of the Morty we know. |style="background:#FFCC23"| |- |style="background:#FFA200"| |style="background:#FFA200"|Lena Oxton, also known as Tracer is one of the main protagonists from the game Overwatch. She is seen as the mascot and the face of the series as well. Her incredible speed makes her very predictable to her foes as she can blink through time and even throw her pulse bomb at her foes! |style="background:#FFA200"| |- |style="background:#BC0000"| |style="background:#BC0000"|Jesse McCree, also known as McCree is one of the main protagonists from the game Overwatch. He was a former Deadlock Gang member now redeemed vigilante. He was also a member of the defunct Blackwatch and works as his own hero. |style="background:#BC0000"| |- |style="background:#363636"| |style="background:#363636"|Gabriel Reyes, also known as Reaper is one of the main antagonists from the game Overwatch. He was once the leader to the now defunct Blackwatch, but after getting killed and resurrected by Mercy. Reaper became violent, hell-bent on finding members of Overwatch to try and kill them, and is currently the leader of Talon. |style="background:#363636"| |- |style="background:#5F0000"| |style="background:#5F0000"|Meat Boy is the main protagonist from the Super Meat Boy indie games. He is a skiness boy who must go out to save Bandages, his love of his life in order to stay alive. |style="background:#5F0000"| |- |style="background:#151515"| |style="background:#151515"|Asta is the main protagonist from Black Clover. Born without magic, Asta vows to one day become Wizard King, and during one day he got his own grimorie to wield Anti-Magic as he is capable of cancelling out others magic along with his adventures. He is also a member of the Black Bulls. |style="background:#151515"| |- |style="background:#774200"| |style="background:#774200"|Bendy is a Cartoon Character created by Joey Drew Studios as their titular mascot and the main character from the Bendy series. |style="background:#774200"| |- |style="background:#922B2B"| |style="background:#922B2B"|John Marston is the main protagonist from Red Dead Redemption. He was a former criminal affiliated with Dutch's Gang, turned hero after being tracked by the FBI and redeeming his life by defeating members of the Dutch's Gang. |style="background:#922B2B"| |- |style="background:#FF004D"| |style="background:#FF004D"|Nicolas Tamichi is one of the main protagonists from Mahou Shounen Nicolas. Nicolas is also the leader of the Magical Boy group Heroes of Hiroo and being the strongest of the five. |style="background:#FF004D"| |- |style="background:#171717"| |style="background:#171717"|Crisitan Uzukato is one of the main protagonists from Mahou Shounen Nicolas. He is also the main sidekick to Nicolas Tamichi. |style="background:#171717"| |- |style="background:#FFAF00"| |style="background:#FFAF00"|Kiiro Mitsuruyo is one of the main protagonists from Mahou Shounen Nicolas. He is also one of the good friends of Nicolas and the others. |style="background:#FFAF00"| |- |style="background:#00A43F"| |style="background:#00A43F"|Botan Guji is one of the main protagonists from Mahou Shounen Nicolas. He is known as the Swordsman of the Group. |style="background:#00A43F"| |- |style="background:#2F0AD2"| |style="background:#2F0AD2"|Daisuke Maruno is one of the main protagonists from Mahou Shounen Nicolas. He is also known as one of the powerhouses of the group. |style="background:#2F0AD2"| |} Stages The stages are where the characters fight at in the game. There are currently a total of 6 Stages available as of right now. Scans Character Scans Please be aware that everything in the scans will be set to Japanese Text only, those who are good at translating it should be able to do just fine here. Steven Universe Scan (SF).png|Steven Universe Baxter Scan (SF).png|Baxter Shovel Knight Scan (SF).png|Shovel Knight Garnet Scan (SF).png|Garnet Finn The Human Scan (SF).png|Finn The Human Izuku Midoriya Scan (SF).png|Izuku Midoriya Rick Sanchez and Evil Morty Scan (SF).png|Rick Sanchez & Evil Morty Tracer and Reaper Scan (SF).png|Tracer and Reaper Jasper and Bismuth (SF).png|Jasper and Bismuth Gunther Scan (SF).png|Gunther Meat Boy Scan (SF).png|Meat Boy Asta Scan (SF).png|Asta Bendy Scan (SF).png|Bendy John Marston Scan (SF).png|John Marston McCree Scan (SF).png|McCree Mahou Shounen Nicolas Scan (SF).png|Nicolas Tamichi, Cristian Uzukato, Kiiro Mitsuruyo, Botan Guji and Daisuke Maruno Sources *Join Our Discord! Trivia *The Characters that will appear in the game are recent around the 2010s through the 2020s. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Playstation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games